The sixth Guardian
by AboMakea
Summary: Let's just say, The enemy has a whole lot-a ASS WOOPIN coming their way!


**I just watched the trailer of Rise of the Guardians and i couldn't think of anything else but to write a crossover. I just read Kittikat94's story and i thought it was GREAT but i want to try writing a story as well****!**

* * *

The sweet smell of the forest was all the girl could smell as she ran with her new friends. Being the daughter of Mother Nature gave her the ability to run with the speed of a cougar and it's extremely useful. To be able to run at the same pace as the wolves, fly with the eagles with her ever so beautiful wings that were now hidden in her jacket. She even sleeps with the bears and they're cubs when its winter, their coats and temperature gave her the warmth and comfort she needs on cold winter nights. On summer nights she sleeps in the trees sometimes, and drifts off in slumber land under the breathtaking starry sky.

Her father, being Father Time himself, gave the girl a choice to age or not age and seeing no reason to, she stopped growing at the age of eighteen and has been that way since. You are probably wondering what the girl looks like and her name.

The girl had short silky hair that fell on her shoulders and face length bangs that blew with the wind as she ran. Her hair was the colour of cherry blossoms, inspiring the name of the girl. Sakura Haruno. She had deep, beautiful green eyes that could only ever be seen when you shone light on a perfectly smooth emerald. Her angelic face was as fresh as a raindrop and twice as beautiful, her skin was smooth despite her years in the wild.

Although she was old, she had kept up with the newest trends of the humans. She was wearing a tight white tank top that stopped at her rib cage, showing her firmly toned stomach and skin tight black leather cargo styled pants that stopped below her knees, highlighting her tones thigh muscles. She wasn't wearing shoes at the moment but she was wearing her black jacket which had two slits in the back for her wings to pop out at any second. Without warning, Sakura jumped into the air and release her wings that looked so much like angle wings.

Nor had said that they were waiting on one more person to come, so she had told them she would be out for a while but would come back soon if needed. She had her fun now she needed to go back. She flew high and let herself float among the clouds. She breathed in the fresh air. The sky seemed like the only place the humans hadn't polluted. She was upset about that yes but it was human nature to destroy and you can't blame them for doing it, but you can still be angry. Looking below, she saw Nors workshop. Three small dots could be seen as well as a tiny bright light. She couldn't see the tooth fairy as she was a bit too small. Sakura smiled and let herself drop from the sky. It seems like they had been waiting for her.

She flipped herself backwards and into a dive, speeding head first. With her magnified hearing, she could hear the new comer talking to Nor who was completely ignoring him. A few metres from the ground she could hear the new comer shout out, "What is she doing?! She's going to dive headfirst into the ground!" She flipped forward until her feet were now beneath her, her wings abruptly stopping her fall and letting her arms act as a wind catcher she allowed her jacket to show her upper arms. As she landed on the ground bent her knees to catch herself on her feet leaving her arms stretch behind her as she kept her balance. She stayed like that until her wings folded behind her than stood up straight, shaking her head as her hair had fallen into her eyes. She could still she her feathers float down from the landing and looked up at the pretty sight smiling to herself.

A grunt took her out of her little wonderland and she dropped her eyes to the Easter bunny that had interrupted her peaceful zone out. She looked at him indifferently then shook her head and let out a girlish chuckle. She turned around and let her eyes land on the new comer who just stood in his place staring at her. She Smiled and walked up to him with a smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Sakura."

**Jacks POV**

"So we have Santa Clause, The Tooth Fairy, The Sandman and The Easter Kangaroo." Such a weird combination. For those who don't know me, I'm Jack Frost. You know, the guy that controls Ice and snow and all that. Yeah well that's me.

"Wait-What?!" The Easter mammal exclaimed. He walked up to me and in the most intimidating voice "I'm a bunny." He said. I almost fell over but kept my face blank and stared him off. Nor was the one who interrupted us.

"We do have one more guardian that is not here at the moment. Follow me outside where we will wait for her." Nor turned on his heel and made his way to the front door. Then it clicked.

"Wait-Her? The guardian is a girl. Are you kidding me?" This was unbelievable. Another girl guardian? We already have the tooth fairy, who looks like she wants to punch me, but why do we need another?

"It would be best if you kept your mouth shut. She has a bad temper and extraordinary strength." Nor said and stepped into the light as we stepped out. I winced and held my hand above my eyes.

"So what does this guardian do? Is she the queen of fairies? Or goddess of flowers? Who is she?" I don't believe she will be a big deal. She'd probably be a fairy with butterfly wings or something.

"She is the Guardian of Space and Time." Nor said and looked into the sky as a shadow covered his face for a millisecond.

A single white feather floated down in front of my face. Then another and another. It looked like autumn leaves falling from the sky, just feather. I looked up and saw a figure diving head first towards us. _'This Guardian must be out of her mind. _'I thought as she came closer to the ground.

"What is she doing?! She'd going to dive head first into the ground!" I shouted, ready to run forward if needed. Then out of nowhere, she flipped over and opened her wings. _'Wait… wings?' _Then she landed on the ground, her head down and her arms stretched backwards as if ready to jump back into the sky. Slowly she stood up straight and looked into the sky.

'_She looks like an angel…' _The guardian just stood there in all her glory, feathers caressing her skin, wind ruffling her hair softly, a peaceful look on her face. And it was all ruined by the Easter Kangaroo who is standing right next to me. She turned and gave him a blank look than chuckled. It sounds like chimes… She turned and looked at me than walked in my direction.

"Hi, I'm Sakura." She offered her hand and smiled prettily. I was stars truck. I took her hand into mine and unconsciously compared them. Her hand is so small and warm.

"And exactly HOW old are you?" That slipped out. I've always been a smartass but I didn't mean to say that, I swear. Her smile didn't falter but her hand closed on mine suddenly and I swear I could hear bones cracking from the sudden pressure.

"It's rude to ask a woman her age." Her voice is like bells. Too pure to be real. I couldn't help but let my eyes roam her face, taking everything in. Her soft features looked strangely strong for such a delicate face and her eyes were too alluring to be real.

"Okay," Nor said seriously. "Let's get down to business."

* * *

**Okay so i haven'tt exsactly watched the movie yet so i'm gonna wait until i do so i know where its headed. I'm gonna try and make it a bit like the movie but... not at all... if that makes sense.**

**Review! Like and whatever!**

**Choww**


End file.
